Thorns
by itbehappypants
Summary: Rosella is a new girl at Degrassi with a rough home life and a tendancy to keep things to her self. will a hearse driving Juinor change her outlook on life? better then it sounds lol R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well I can't keep only one story going at a time, its like immposible for me lol so i'm starting another Degrassi story...my other one isn't really a degrassi story it was more of a adventure story involving Eli (:. this ones going to be like a normal Degrassi story, less exciting. I hope you guys like it! New character! Almost all my stories have new charectors i'm not sure why tho...o.o BYE!  
**

**Chapter 1 (:**

_Manage me, I'm a mess_

_Turn a page. I'm a book half unread._

_I wanna be laughed at, laughed with just because.._

_I want to feel weightless, and that should be enough!_

_But i'm stuck in this fukcing rut_

_waiting for a second hand pick-me up!_

_And I'm over getting older!_

I banged my head back in forth listening to my favorite song Weightless by All Time Low. This almost felt like old times. _Almost._ The only difference was I was skyping with my best friend, not talking to him personally. That was the only part of this situation that was unbearable.

Jared. My best friends name was Jared and he was everything to me. Then all of the sudden I was forced to pack up all my stuff and move to fucking Toronto, Canada! I missed him so much that it made my stomach churn. He was the only person in my life that mattered at the moment. Every since my mother had died...

I heard glass shatter making my stomach churn but not in the good way like when I was with Jared. This was the bad way, the way when you knew something bad was about to happen and there was nothing you could do to stop it. Nothing at all.

Jareds lips were turned down into a frown, he had heard the glass shatter. An appolegitc smile formed on those pink lips I loved so much. Jared was the only person that knew about my dad and his mental state, thats how much I trusted this boy. I liked to keep my thoughts to myself that way none of my secrets could fall into the wrong hands.

"Dad troubles...Bye man..." I whimpered closing out Jared's beautiful face and exposing my wall paper. A picture of me and my mother right before she died. It sent a shock wave of sadness down my spine making me shiver. I bit my lip as I prepared for the impact about to come in contact with my body.

"Fucking bitchhhhhhhhhh!" My dad slurred barging into my room a green glass bottle in his hand. He had been drinking. That was never a good sign. Dad threw the bottle at the wall behind me making me flinch. I turned my head and looked at the limp remains of glass on my shag carpeted floor. They looked so out of place and...defeated...Yeah defeated seems like a good word.

"Dad...Your drunk...go to bed." I responded flatly looking into his dark almost black eyes trying not to let my fear show. In my head I was screaming, screaming at the top of my lungs. I didn't need to deal with his verbal and physical abuse everyday, well I shouldn't have to. No kids should have to.

"Your not the boss of me you...you SLUT! Your just like your mother." Dad yelled spitting venom into every single world. My heart shattered. It wasn't enough to hurt me everyday he had to bring mom into it to? He knew that was my weak spot and he was to much of a jackass to let the oppurtunity to hurt me slip by. I scowled at him and stood up from my chair anger boiling in every inch of my body.

"Listen to me dad, if I wanted to I could just pack up my stuff and walk out are front door. You would have no one left in your life to put up with your shit and you would die angry and alone! I'm guessing you don't want that! So shut the fuck up and get out of my room!" I spat making my dads eyes buldge slightally and mine to. I hadn't stood up to him in quite some time. The last time I did something like this I ended up in the hospital for two weeks getting glass picked out of my stomach with tiny metal tweezers. Of coarse I couldn't tell them that my dad had threw a beer bottle at my gut, I had to tell them I tripped. Lies.

My dad slapped me open palmed square across the face. I didn't even flinch or curse from the pain. Its like my face had been slapped so many times that I didn't even feel it anymore. The only places that he could still hurt were my stomach and my pride. He hurt my pride a lot.

Dad collapsed in my arms tears falling in streams down his cheeks. I sighed. This wasn't the first time either. Dad every once in awhile would have a crying break down and beg me not to leave him. I don't think he relized yet that it was illegal for a minor to live on there own, of coarse I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Please don't leave me! Your all I have left Rosie!" my dad sobbed into my shirt. I rolled my eyes at the nick name he had givin me before he obtained his drinking problem. He had obtained his drinking problem right after my mom checked into a VIP room at the mental hospital.

"I won't daddy." I responded adopting a voice like I was talking to a five year old little girl who had just lost her dolly. Its the voice my dad needed weather he'd ever admit it or not. He needed attention. He needed compassion even if he didn't deserve it.

"Dad go take a nap ok?" I asked wearily kissing the top of his head. I knew last time he had objected to the idea of a nap but he seemed tired and hungover so he just nodded and left the room. I sighed in relief. I had gotten away with standing up for my mother and I with only a slap. That was a freaking record.

Tommorow though was going to be great. Tommorow I would be starting Degrassi High School. I could actually make new friends and maybe find someone half as cool as Jared, that would bde great. I needed a friend to talk to right now that wasn't thousands of miles away. I could even fall in love. Pfft no way. Love wasn't my thing. I loved to hate. Just remember one thing about me. _Roses have thorns._

**Well thats my first chapter...it turned out ago. (: oh and I relized I never gave the name of the main girl, her names Rosella, her dad calls her Rosie and she prefers to be called just plain Rose. O.K R&R pleaseeeeeeeeeee. Along with my other stories Assassin's daughter (degrassi) and District 14 (The Hunger Games.) BYE! (: **


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey little duckies. Here's chapter 2 or "Thorns." R&R!**

**Chapter 2 (:**

_Are lips barley brushed eachothers for only a simple second but it felt utterly amazing. I had never felt so much fireworks in one kiss before. It was so...hot. He pulled away making my lips form a small pout. I guess he just wanted to make sure it was ok for him to continue. It obviously was. His lips crashed against mine this time with more passion more need more lust. Was that all are relationship was? Pure lust? At this moment I didn't care._

_ His tounge glided across my bottom lip daringly across my bottom lip and I gladly granted entrance. Are tounges attack each other in a battle for dominance in the end his ones. I let him explore every nook and cranny or my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. _

_ We pulled away reluctantly in desperate need of oxygen. My lips were swelled and my hair was a frizzy mess but I didn't mind at the moment. I just couldn't believe this was all real... I couldn't believe he really loved me..._

_ "Your mine." he said placing two fingers under my chin and tilting my head up so I was looking straight into his deep emerald eyes. I nodded my head quickly resting my head on his sholder and embracing him in a warm fuzzy feeling type of hug. I think I was in love._

_ "Good because this is a dream." he whispered in my ear seductivly. I pulled away with confusion in my eyes. My perfect world started to vanish and there was nothing I could do about it._

I was jolted awake. I was panting heavily and my head was soaked. I was so deep in confusion that I could barley breath. Who was that boy? I definitely didn't know him, I would have easily remembered a boy that cute. Those soft full lips, those secretive green eyes...he was dreamy just not in the way Jared was. The boy from the dream was dreamy in a sexy, emo unattainable kind of way. Jared was dreamy in the whole approachable jock kind of way. Both were hands down hotter then most celebrities. No doubt.

My eyes jumped to the clock. _6:01._ Damn it! I had to get up, I had to get ready for school. Don't get me wrong. I loved school because I was good at it with a minimum effort, I just liked my sleep...very much.

I grudgingly removed myself from my bed and looked at myself in my full length mirror hanging on my door. I looked like the girl who didn't give a shit. I looked like the girl who was there but wasn't there._ Absent._ I looked different.

I wasn't model stick skinny but I definitely wasn't large or even medium. I was very petite. Waist and height. My long red hair (How I got the name Rosealla) was messy and looked very bed head but that could be fixed with a few brushes with my favorite comb. My favorite part about me were my eyes though. They were the color of lavender. My usual distant, unfocused eyes now had a distinct glint of hope in them.

I ran my comb through my hair getting out all the un-wanted knots and looked in the mirror again. My hair was so long that it touched alittle under my waist. I hadn't gotten it cut since I was nine since my father wouldn't let me. He utterly despised short hair for no apparent reason. My father was a strange man.

I had laid out my first day outfit last night before the scene with my father. I had decided on more emo the better. I wanted the kids at DeGrassi to be scared of me. I wanted them to want to avoid me at all costs. I wasn't a social person.

My outfit consists of my favorite pair of combat boots that I loved with all my heart, black skinny jeans with tears at the knees and a Korn tee-shirt I had gotten when I went to there concert with Jared. It had been my first concert and was probably one of the most special nights of my life, being with Jared and rocking out to one of my favorite bands. Picture perfect.

My computer ding caused me to jump about two feet in the air. I walked over to the computer and an instint smile formed on my face. Jared had skyped me and wanted to see how my morning was going.

x0CelticsRock0x- Hello sunshine (:

RosiexMarie- And hello to you Jared (:

x0CelticsRock0x- and hows my favorite girl?

RosiexMarie- tired, unexcited, depressed -.-

x0CelticsRock0x- PMSing are we?

RosiexMarie- Yes Jared...lets go with that shall we lol. I got to get ready tho ): bye, love u.

x0CelticsRock0x- I luv you 2...and everyone here in Pennsylvania misses your crazy antics :]

RosiexMarie- Shur they do Jared...Shur they do...

_RosiexMarie has signed off._

I rubbed my eyes trying to wipe away the tears. I missed everyone from my hometown so much even the people who hated me. I was a Pennsylvania country girl in love with my best friend. I wasn't a Toronto girl in love with some emo guy from a dream!

XoXoXo

Here I stood on the worn out steps of Degrassi High School. In all honesty it look almost exactally like my old school in Pennsylvania. I had this in the bag! Just two years here at DeGrassi then I could move out of my dads house and move back to my home town and live out the rest of my life with Jared.

I let my eyes wonder through the different cliques of people. Power squad, Badasses, Preppies, Goth's...OH HOLY SHIT! My eyes zoned in on _him. _There he was the boy from my dream. The boy I found incredibly attractive, the boy who was an amazing kiss (atleast in my dreams) and coming my way...right now.


End file.
